Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa (voiced by Barbara Goodson) was a female humanoid sorceress bent on intergalactic domination. Having conquered many worlds in the service of Lord Zedd, Rita was defeated by Zordon of Eltar during her failed invasion of Earth. Imprisoned in a space dumpster by the sage, Rita was cast into space where she would float for ten thousand years before arcing back to the moon. Once freed, she and her minions reclaimed their headquarters and started a second campaign on Earth to defeat Zordon and take the planet for Lord Zedd. As before, Rita was met with Zordon's Power Rangers, a group of five teenagers determined to stop her advances on the planet. Focusing her attacks on the city of Angel Grove, Rita was determined to destroy the only forces that could stand in her way. She succeeded in using her own sixth power coin to create an evil Green Ranger, who dealt Zordon and the Power Rangers serious damage before they were able to break her spell and bring Tommy back to the side of good. After countless defeats by Zordon's warriors, Lord Zedd descended on Rita's palace and took over operations on the moon. Declaring her a failure, Zedd sealed Rita away in a dumpster and cast her off into space once again. While Zedd attempted to destroy the rangers in her absence, Rita returned to the moon and conspired with her loyal servant Finster to create a love potion. The scheme worked; Zedd fell in love with Rita and the two were married, forming an evil alliance in an attempt to destroy the Power Rangers and conquer Earth. During the events of her return and subsequent sham wedding to her boss Lord Zedd, she gained a temporary ally in Alpha 5 when she and Finster corrupted him to serve the Empress, but her victory was brief as the Rangers broke free from their prison and removed the CD from Alpha's back panel, restoring him to normal with little memory of being Rita's servant. It seemed they had finally succeeded when Rita's father, Master Vile, reversed the flow of time and turned the Power Rangers into powerless children. As they searched for the mythical Zeo Crystal to restore time, Rita and Zedd devised a plan to finally best Zordon and the Rangers in one swift stroke: their henchmen, Goldar and Rito Revolto, would simultaneously steal the Zeo Crystal and detonate an implosion device to destroy the Command Center. Goldar and Rito invaded the Command Center, planted the device and made off with the crystal, only to inexplicably lose possession of it almost immediately thereafter. Their device detonated, and the Command Center was blown to bits, seemingly taking Zordon with it. Rita and Zedd celebrated on the moon, but their celebration was brief. The couple was immediately ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Mondo's forces, the pair went into hiding until they managed to topple the Machine Empire with a bomb disguised as a gift. Reoccupying the moon, Rita and Zedd ended their quest against the Power Rangers, allowing other agents of the Alliance to try their luck. Divatox managed to destroy the Turbo Rangers' Megazords and Power Chamber, while the upstart Empress Astronema succeeded in capturing Zordon. As part of an all-out interplanetary assault, Rita and Zedd hoped to finally destroy the Rangers in battle. However, a ranger sabotaged the Alliance's plans by sacrificing Zordon, whose good energies swept across the universe and destroyed the armies of the Alliance. While most of their minions were reduced to sand, Rita and Zedd survived and became human. Years after she was turned away from evil, Rita adopted a new title, Mystic Mother, and began to practice good magic. While confronted by evil, Mystic Mother proved stronger and was able to aid the Rangers in eradicating dark magic. Trivia * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Power Ranger characters Category:Counterparts Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Barbara Goodson